


Hiding Places

by tyffi



Series: Chrexverse [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternative Universe - Smallville, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex attends one of his father's dull parties and suddenly finds himself in some sort of subparty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Places

Hiding Places

  
  
  
"Tell me again: why did I say yes?" Chris tugged at her little black dress, and squinted at Lex.  
  
"You can't say no to anyone who's in distress. Plus: I'm absolutely adorabale." He smirked, and took her hand.  
  
"You should've asked your ego to wear a LBD tonight and accompany you." She snarled and glanced around. "At least, you could've told me about all those wannabe journalists."  
  
Lex sighed and squeezed her hand. "I didn't know about them, either. Honestly, I thought it was just another one of Dad's small cocktail parties. Those usually don't arrest much attention..."  
  
"Well, obviously your father had a change of mind. Because that is attention!"  
  
Lex eyed her for a moment. There was a deep frown between her brows he hadn't seen often before. In fact, he had only seen it once when he had been able to witness her in court, listening to the opposite lawyer's plea and figuring a way how to rip it apart. Obviously, she was figuring again.  
  
He looked out of the car window. The photographers hadn't noticed them yet but they would once his driver stopped in front of LuthorCorp Plaza. It would be Chris' first public appearance at his side, and she didn't seem to be quite happy about it.  
  
She had accompanied him before – even to his father's little gatherings – but never had there been so many paparazzi and journalists waiting in line. Admittedly, Lex wasn't keen on showing her off; at least not yet.  
Chris was becoming more than just a pretty accessory to him, and he didn't want the media to destroy it by printing stories of Chris being another gold-digging acquaintance; or worse. However, he knew he most likely would profit from it. After all, Chris had an excellent reputation, especially at the DA's office. Given the fact he was Lionel Luthor's son it just could be handy to have some supporters among the attorney community of Metropolis.  
  
Next to him he heard Chris drawing a deep breath. "Okay, off to the lion's den, then. Let's run the gauntlet."  
  
She flashed him a optimistic smile, but Lex bent forward and tapped against the glass that separated them from the driver.  
"To the underground parking lot," he said and turned back to Chris. "We can access the party from there. I'm not so keen on those hyenas myself."  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
For a second, he thought she was serious about it, but then he noticed the small, almost invisible lines around her eyes. Chris was already teasing him again – obviously, she liked his change of plans. If only he could find a way to avoid his father's gathering and spend an evening with her alone. He could only imagine how she would reward him for doing that.  
  
"You have no idea." Lex smirked and got out of the car once his driver had stopped. He held out his hand and helped Chris climb out. Again, she tugged at the hem of her dress.  
"You look good. Now, stop fidgeting."  
  
"It's too short!"  
  
"It's a prefect length."  
  
"It shows too much of my legs," Chris replied indignantly. "I could've sworn it was longer when I bought it."  
  
"It shows quite enough of your legs. It suits you perfectly." He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her dress was a classic – quite a contrast to the dress she had worn when they had spent the weekend of their three-month anniversary in New York. That dress had definitely shown more of her body. However, then she had felt comfortable.  
"Now, hush! I won't tell you again how wonderful you look tonight."  
  
"You will," she grinned as he held out his arm for her again and she took his elbow. She giggled quietly. "You're too chivalrous tonight."  
  
Lex didn't reply but chuckling shook his head. She already was getting more cheerful again, and that was a good thing.  
  
They entered the elevator and drove up to the top floor where the party was held. Chris moved a bit closer to Lex and nuzzled his neck; almost as if she knew he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
He hated his father's parties with passion, and yet he knew there was no way not to attend them. Lionel liked to show off his happy little family that wasn't happy at all.  
  
Maybe, he shouldn't have asked Chris to join him tonight. He had done it out of egoistic reasons: he didn't want to be alone tonight among a bunch a sycophants.  
  
"You won't leave me alone tonight, will you?!" She whispered, clinging to his arm.  
  
He looked at her rather surprised. When he had asked her to join him, she hadn't been excited, but she had agreed – most likely because those occasions were a good place to meet prospective clients, and Chris always had the right touch. He wouldn't be surprised if they left later with her having exchanged at least a dozen calling cards. But, now she looked almost small and nervous, reminding Lex on how young she actually was.  
  
Smiling, he brushed his thumb against her cheek and kissed her gently.  
"I'm not planning to leave you for a second," he whispered but let her go once the elevator's doors opened.  
  
They entered the top floor which was already crowded and noisy. This was more than just a small cocktail party as his father had said. This was a big as LuthorCorp's annual fundraiser!  
What was his father thinking?  
  
"Wow!" He heard Chris mumbling next to him, groping for his hand. "You're definitely not leaving me alone!"  
  
Slightly amused, Lex raised his brows and was going to reply when suddenly Lionel was standing right in front of them.  
  
"Ms. Harris, what a pleasant surprise to see you tonight." He was beaming at her and took her hands into his. Lex saw her wincing slightly. "I almost didn't expect you to come."  
  
"Well, free food, free drinks... I assume that's why most of the people are here tonight," she replied, trying to free her hands. When she finally did, Lex noticed her wiping them furtively on her dress. He tried to hide his grin.  
  
Lionel laughed out loud. "You have your uncle's wit, Ms. Harris."  
  
"That might explain why he was so quiet lately," Chris replied dryly. "I make sure he gets it back."  
  
Again, Lionel laughed and turned to Lex. "She should work for LuthorCorp, wouldn't you agree?! – You're late, son. What took you so long?"  
  
"The little show you set up in front of the entrance," Lex replied calmly. "All those reporters... isn't it a bit too much for just a small cocktail party?"  
  
Instead of answering, Lionel simply smiled and excused himself; he had to greet the other guests. Lex rolled his eyes.  
  
"He wants me to work for LuthorCorp just because I'm witty?!" Chris sounded sceptical. "Maybe, he should ask my uncle instead. He'd love to have an insight..."  
  
"He'd love to buy it and send my dad to Timbuktu."  
  
"Would it be so bad?"  
  
"We're talking about my father."  
  
"Would it be so bad?" Chris said again, smirking.  
  
"For the people in Timbuktu most definitely," Lex laughed and placed his hand on her back. "Let's go and make the round. The sooner everyone has seen us, the sooner we can leave."  
  
"You really like it here, huh?!"  
  
They made the round and it didn't take long until Lex was surrounded by Lionel's business partners, and other sycophants that wanted to bathe in his light. After all, he was Lionel Luthor's son, succesful business man himself, and heir to the Luthor's billions.  
  
Lex was used to it, and since he had moved to Smallville he had learned to separate true friends from false. Tonight, he wouldn't meet any friend, or anyone with the potential of becoming a friend. All he would meet tonight was a prospective headache.  
Had people in Metropolis always been so dull?  
  
*****  
  
Even though Chris hadn't expected anything else, she suddenly found herself all alone among people she didn't know, and didn't care to get to know.  
Lex was engrossed by the high society of Metropolis, mostly by elderly men that certainly were trying to sell off their daughters. After all, Lex was still one of the most covetable bachelors in this country, and those parties were nothing but a fancy marriage market. They wouldn't stop trying to gain Lex's benevolence until he had a ring around his finger, and even then they most likely would keep on trying. All in all, those people made the court of Henry VIII look like Disneyland.  
  
Chris sighed quietly and shook her head. She was grateful her parents had kept her away from this company as long as possible. She still felt more like a military brat even though her mother had come from this kind of society circle. During her time at Harvard she had spent a lot of evenings with superfluous people, respectively their spawn. She was kind of used to it, and yet she could imagine at least a dozen places where she would rather be.  
  
She glanced at Lex who was in a conversation with a blonde who looked like her daddy just bought her a new pair of boobs. For a second she thought about walking over to him, freeing him from her claws, but then again there was no need for it – at least not yet.  
Lex seemed to enjoy himself mocking her and she was too dumb to realise it. As long as he was having fun Chris was fine. He would give her a sign if he needed her, or he would come to fetch her, showing her off. She didn't want to be one of those girls that always clung to their partners, not letting them any space to breathe.  
  
Slowly, she walked off to the bar and got herself another drink before she tried to find herself a nice silent place.  
  
There was a niche from where she could still see the party crowd but where no one else would see her. She took a book out of her purse and opened it, when she remembered the charity auction that had been held in Metropolis' city hall almost two years ago. It had been the first time she had met Lex outside her office – by accident – and they both had ended up hiding in a niche.  
  
It was funny; even then there had been a tension between them, but it had taken them nearly a year to finally realise it. If they had been a bit more open-minded, they wouldn't have wasted so much time flirting, stalking each other while consequently ignoring the fact they already had had feelings for one another.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know this hideout was already taken."  
  
Chris put her index finger between the pages as she looked up. In front of her was a dark-haired, muscular man standing. He seemed to be a bit taller than Lex but about his age. His eyes were of a brown-greenish color, and he smiled at her with this I-know-what-I'm-worth smile she'd seen on Lex, and most of the guys she had met during her days at Harvard.  
  
"Finders keepers," she replied, eyeing the intruder. She didn't know where to put him. Was he friend or foe? Normally, she could quickly judge on people but this one was something special. Immediately, she was reminded of Clark; even of Lex.  
  
"True," he said. His voice was deep and pleasant. "But, maybe I can stay here for a second, or two?! I promise, I won't disturb you and..." He bent a little to have a look at the book in Chris' hands before he faced her again. "Santiago's Hunt for the Marlin."  
  
Chris raised her brows, somewhat surprised. She didn't know many people that voluntarily read Hemingway. Even Lex had given up on him; and he was someone who could quote Nietzsche...  
  
"You read the book?"  
  
"I've read the blurb," he admitted and flashed her a boyish smile.  
  
Chris nodded and eyed him again. He was groomed and wore an expensive looking suit. Armani, or Boss, or something else Lex would wear. He looked good and knew about it. Likely, he spent a lot of time on his appearance. Everything was shiny: his hair, his fingernails, his shoes. Likely, so was the rest...  
  
She returned his smile, thinking of all those guys she had spent her time with when she had been at Harvard. Nice people, fun to be with, but incredibly shallow.  
  
"Bruce Wayne," he suddenly said, inclining his head. "I should've introduced myself sooner."  
  
"That would explain the bunch of paparazzi lying in wait outside the building," Chris mumbled and eyed him again.  
  
Of course, she knew who Bruce Wayne was: sole heir of Wayne Enterprises, busy dating models and starlets, but not exactly running the family's company. However, he was a media magnet, and she couldn't help but admire Lionel Luthor for tonight. With Bruce Wayne attending his cocktail party he didn't have to spend a lot of money on a new PR campaign.  
  
"Guilty as charged, I assume." Wayne laughed and moved a bit closer. Now, he was eyeing her and Chris felt rather uncomfortable.  
"So, you are the woman that brings a book to a cocktail party!?"  
  
"Yep, that's me," Chris replied, causing Wayne to chuckle again.  
  
"You always do that?"  
  
"Well, books are nicer. They usually don't annoy you, the never contradict, and most of them have better manners." She grabbed her glass and was going to have a sip when she realized it was empty – again.  
  
Wayne seemed to have noticed and peered around the corner. "I'd go and get you a drink, but unfortunately Lionel Luthor is keeping Dave, the barman, occupied..."  
  
"Steve, his name's Steve."  
  
He turned around, watching her earnestly, but Chris knew that expression from Lex; inwardly, he was amused.  
"Here's a little tip: never a good idea to let people know you're on a first name basis with the bartender."  
  
"You thought his name was Dave, which implies you're on first name basis with him yourself," Chris replied grinning and Wayne laughed again.  
  
"Touché! Your boyfriend doesn't have an easy stand with you, does he?!"  
  
"Wow, now that was subtle. You haven't even asked me for my name but already checking out whether I'm taken or not... Thanks for the insight, Mr. Wayne." She laughed. "Apparently, the gossip rags were right for once."  
  
He lifted his hands and watched her innocently. "I assure you, I'm only half as bad as those magazines are claiming."  
  
"So, it's all a lie?" Chris asked, tilting her head to one side. Likely, he was even worse. Every night another girl, certainly even another guy if he felt like it, anything but commitment. At least, he was rich; he could afford tons of condoms...  
  
"If it was true, I'd have already f..." He trailed off, obviously trying to find the right words, likely a euphemism.  
  
"Fucked me through the floor?"  
  
Wayne starred at her slightly surprised before he burst out into laughter. Apparently, they had the same sense of humor.  
"Why not call a spade a spade?! See, I'm not that bad. I'm still standing here, behaving."  
  
"Yeah, like a well-trained dog," she grinned. "You should get a tidbit from your master."  
  
"Will you tell me your name then, or is it a secret?" He was flashing a set of white and perfect teeth and for a second she wondered whether he and Lex either had the same genes, or the same dentist.  
  
"There's no need to call me your master, and no: it's no secret; the boyfriend knows it," Chris said. She still hated the term 'boyfriend'. How on Earth could she call someone like Lex Luthor a 'boyfriend'? They weren't in highschool anymore, and Lex had proven he wanted to be more than just a 'boyfriend'.  
  
"You're one hard nut to crack."  
  
"Funny, the DA says the same," she laughed but finally gave in.  
Actually, Wayne seemed quite nice and it was fun to have some verbal judo with someone else beside Lex, though Wayne was less skilled than Lex. But, then again, it was unfair to compare anyone to Lex. They would all look like shallow copies.  
  
Smiling, she held out her hand. "It's Christine Harris."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Harris."  
  
"It's Chris, Mr. Wayne."  
  
"It's Bruce," he smirked and sat down next to her. "And, maybe, we can have some fun tonight without Lionel Luthor."  
  
"I don't think he's a man for threesomes..." Chris mumbled when Bruce suddenly reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flask. She laughed out out loud.  
"You're friends with Flasky! I think I'm beginning to like you."  
  
"Then, my goal's already achieved," he smirked and handed her the flask. "Cheers!"  
  
Chris took a sip and smiled. It was her Dad's favourite brand: a Templeton Rye, something she would never find in Lex's well-equipped bar.  
"You have an excellent taste, Mr... uhm, Bruce."  
  
Again, he eyed her and Chris felt her cheeks turning red. She knew that look from Lex and while she enjoyed him looking at her like this, she had issues right know with Bruce Wayne watching her that way.  
  
*****  
  
It took Lex quite a while before he realized Chris wasn't standing next to him anymore.  
  
He had been talking to that blonde, barely legal girl with the recently done boob job – or rather, she had been talking to him before he suddenly found himself in a deep conversation about stocks, the international market and new science with one of his father's younger business partners, Quinn McCaig.  
It was a nice, and a highly interessting conversation and for a moment he almost forgot that Lionel was hosting this event, and most attendants were nothing but boring sycophants.  
  
Only when a waiter passed them, Lex turned around to ask Chris whether she wanted another drink, and that was when he realized she was gone.  
  
He looked at Quinn McCaig. "It's been a treat talking to you, but I fear I have to show my face around. – Call me on Monday. We should deepen our conversation..."  
  
They shook hands and Lex went off to find Chris. Most likely, she would be at the bar. For some reason, she always checked out the bar first in order to get to know the bartenders. She was even flirting with them and amazingly, the drinks got better afterwards.  
He grinned slightly and moved through the crowd over to the bar. Chris wasn't there.  
  
"A drink?"  
  
Lex blinked and nodded absently while ordering a Scotch.  
  
"I'm sorry. Mr. Luthor isn't serving Scotch, or Whisky tonight. A vodka, maybe?!"  
  
Lex raised his brows. "No Scotch? Are you sure my father said no Scotch?"  
  
"Absolutely, sir."  
  
"Why, that must be a first... Vodka sounds fine," Lex mumbled and shook his head. Lionel never failed to surprise him. He was throwing a party and crossed his favourite drink off the menu. He had to be up to something. It really didn't look like Lionel to censor the list of beverages.  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Steve Herbst, sir," the barman said and served Lex the drink.  
  
"You haven't seen a young brunette, Steve, have you? Greenish eyes, about 5' 6, black dress? She likes martinis."  
  
"Oh, Jane Bond..." Steve laughed but hastily looked away. Lex smirked. Chris liked her martinis shaken, not stirred, but since that catch phrase was already taken she used to order her martinis James-Bond-style.  
  
"That has to be her. Nice nickname, by the way," he said. "You've seen her?"  
  
"Yes, she's been here for a while but then went off to..."  
  
"Hide somewhere?"  
  
Steve nodded. "I think she's somewhere over there."  
  
"I'll find her. Thanks, Steve." Lex flashed him a smile and turned to leave but then stopped and looked at the barman again. "Would you --"  
  
"A martinin James-Bond-style. Coming up."  
  
A few moment later Lex was holding two glasses and moved over to the little niche where he presumed Chris. Indeed, his notion had been right. He heard Chris' laughter and wondered who she could be with.  
  
"You have an excellent taste, Mr... uhm, Bruce."  
  
"You're a little full of yourself, Chris."  
  
"I just know what I'm worth. However, I was talking about the whisky."  
  
"So, you're only talking to me because of my good friend Flasky here?!"  
  
"Is there another reason?"  
  
Lex stopped dead and pressed himself against the wall. Bruce Wayne, here, tonight. At least, that would explain the party, and the bunch of paparazzi outside the building.  
And, of course, Bruce had find Chris. Of all women wandering around tonight, looking out for the prefect match, Bruce found Chris. And, she seemed to enjoy his presence. When was the last time she had laughed like that?  
  
"You make me feel cheap," he heard Bruce say, slightly amused.  
  
"But, maybe it's just that deep inside you fear you have to make people drunk to spend some time with you," Chris replied.  
  
"Then, you'd also spend time with me if I hadn't any booze with me!?"  
  
"Depends... how do you drink your coffee?"  
  
Lex took a deep breath and walked around the corner, clearing his throat. Immediately, Chris looked up. She was sitting on a bench next to Bruce, a book on her lap and a silver flask in her hand.  
Rather unceremoniously, she shoved the flask into Bruce's hand and stood up, leaving the book on the bench.  
  
"Lex..." She beamed at him and instantly he knew Bruce hadn't received that smile, nor would he ever receive it. He relaxed and didn't manage to hide a smile when he saw the look on Bruce's face. Certainly, he had never been turned down like that before.  
"Got rid of the blonde?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No, should I be? You seem to have a great time mocking her," Chris replied, still beaming at him. Then, she pointed at the martini. "For me? You're such a good provider."  
She kissed his cheek. Her breath reeked of whisky, and obviously she was a bit tipsy, but it was rather cute. It seemed as though she was trying to show Bruce that Lex was her man.  
He wondered why she never showed that behaviour towards other women. Did she know those were no competition to her?  
  
"Who would've thought Lex Luthor is the boyfriend..." Chuckling, Bruce rose and eyed them. "You've got quite a woman there, Lex."  
  
Smirking, Lex put his arm around Chris' waist and pulled her closer. He knew what he had about her.  
"Bruce, long time no see."  
  
"Well, I've been abroad for a while," Bruce replied slowly. "I needed a break after Princeton... I assume you know what I'm talking about!? You never made it back to Yale, did you?!"  
  
Lex felt Chris stiffen next to him and instinctively he caressed her waist to keep her calm. He knew she would jump straight into Bruce's face just to defend Lex, but he didn't need any kind of defence. This was just a friendly chitchat , nothing more. They'd had worse conversation during their days back at school.  
He flashed her a smile and breathed a kissed against her temple.  
  
"Well, they weren't so keen on having me there. I assume, you know what I'm talking about!?"  
  
Bruce laughed and suddenly moved over to them, spreading his arms and hugged Lex. "Good to see you!"  
  
"It's been way too long," Lex replied and grinned at him once their embrace stopped. "So, you've met Chris!?"  
  
"I did. She's quite an experience."  
  
"And, she's got good taste."  
  
"Really? I fear she's bit blind; otherwise, she'd see I'm the better match."  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake! Get a room! Both of you! What is it with prep boys and their ego?" Chris rolled her eyes and moved back to the bench, grabbing the book and shoved it into her purse. Then, she turned to leave.  
Her eyes met Lex's – they were twinkling at him and he saw her lips forming the word 'toilet'. He smirked and wondered whether she would ever say she was off to powder her nose.  
  
"I drove her away. And, she took my flask!" Bruce said surprised. "How could you end up with such a woman?"  
  
"You seemed to be quite interested in her only a second ago."  
  
"That was before I knew she's with you."  
  
Lex chuckled and sipped at his drink. "As if that would have ever stopped you..."  
  
"Oh, still that old story?"  
  
Lex didn't reply at once but let his gaze wandering around. Actually, this hidden niche was a good place. No one would see you while you had an excellent look at that decadent people.  
He took another sip and watched the blonde girl he had been talking to earlier, trying to seduce his father. Likely, she would be lucky for tonight, and only for tonight.  
  
"That's ancient history, Bruce. But, tell me: what brings you to Metropolis? And, to my dad's party?"  
  
"Definitely not the lack of whisky."  
  
Lex chuckled again.  
  
"I'm here for the game," Bruce continued. "I wanna see the Knights turning down the Sharks, and somehow your father found out I'm here, and --"  
  
"Thus the party," Lex finished. He wasn't surprised at all. Of course, Bruce had come for something trivial as a football game, and his father took advantage and used his stay for some PR work. After all, Bruce was the owner of Wayne Enterprise and well-known throughout the country. Also, he was the target of several gossip rags which assured Lionel that even the dumbest people would hear of his generosity.  
  
He looked at Bruce again, and slightly shook his head. They knew each other since boarding school and until today he didn't understand why Bruce didn't use his brains. He was smart, he had always been, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to use it. He would rather travel around the world, date movie stars for a week or two and spend a whole lot of money on useless things instead of trying to achieve something big.  
  
"I assume my dad also offered you a seat in the Luthor's sky box!?"  
  
"He did. Excellent seats. What are the odds you'll be at the game. Low to zero?" Bruce watched him, showing his pearly white teeth.  
  
"Well, maybe ten to low. Depends... If I don't need to work, and if Chris likes to see the game..."  
  
"You really settled down, huh?" He chuckled. "So, Chris's interested in football?"  
  
"When Harvard plays, definitely." Lex said, smirking. Chris identified with her Alma Mata as no one he had ever met. She was proud of Harvard and likely Harvard was proud of her. He most definitely was.  
  
"She's at Harvard? Why, now I'm impressed. You, as an Eli, you are dating someone who's at Harvard?"  
  
"She was. She graduated from HLS almost three years ago." He knew his voice was filled with pride but he didn't care. Chris was smart, talented and ambitious – all he ever wanted in a woman.  
  
"But, she's..."  
  
"Young?! Do yourself a favour and don't mention it in front of her," Lex chuckled, knowing how much Chris struggled her age. She had finished her studies before most people even started and currently, she was the youngest lawyer ever licensed in Kansas.  
  
Bruce raised his brows. "So, she's beauty and brains... How could she end up with you?"  
  
"It's simply because I've got excellent taste! For an Eli he's not that bad. And, still better than a prep boy from Princeton." Chris had entered the niche again and handed Bruce his flask. "Flasky enjoyed the little trip."  
  
"I really put my foot in it tonight," Bruce sighed.  
  
"Well, Lionel's still my all-time favourite, but you're getting close," Chris snickered and moved over to Lex. She pecked his cheek and winked at him before she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of whisky.  
  
Both Lex and Bruce watched her surprised. Again, Chris snickered.  
"You'd be amazed what a woman can store in her purse. Especially when she's attended the best university of the country!"  
  
"You've never been at Yale," Lex commented dryly.  
  
"Shh, Eli."  
  
"Right back at you, Cantab."  
  
Bruce shook his head, chuckling. "You two really found each other..."  
  
Chris raised one brow and eyed him thoroughly before she sighed deeply. "You two would have amount so much if you had been at a proper university..."  
  
"Likely, it would've been nicer at Harvard," Bruce smirked, letting his eyes wander across Chris' body. "I certainly would've enjoyed it there better with you around."  
  
"Only if you like cells," Chris grinned. "I've heard the HUPD has some really nice ones; you would've spend a lot of time there, given the fact I was a minor during my days at Harvard."  
  
Bruce laughed and turned to Lex. "She's never lost for words, huh? What do I have to do to make her stop talking?"  
  
"I could tell you, but then I had to kill you," he replied dryly, putting his arm around Chris' waist again.  
  
"A pair made in heaven," Bruce mumbled, smirking.  
  
"Or, in Bellevue. – Whisky anyone?" she grinned. "Unfortunately, I don't have glasses..."  
  
"Well, we shared a bottle before, remember, Lex?" Bruce said joyfully. "The subparty we performed during on of those dull parties over at the Davenports!?"  
  
"I remember parts of it," he confessed. "You ended up without pants then, didn't you?!"  
  
"I rather not talk about this in front of a lady." Bruce replied, turning to Chris. "Where did you get that from? I thought this was a fun-free party..."  
  
"You'd be surprise what you can achieve with a pair of boobs and Ben Franklin."  
  
Lex laughed. Tonight, Chris was anything but a lady, and she gave Bruce a good run for his money.  
  
*****  
  
It was getting late – or rather early – when Chris and Lex finally went to bed. They had stayed in that niche for quite a while before they had left LuthorCorp Plaza. It had been around the time when the whisky Chris had organised had gone, and somehow Bruce, Chris and Lex had ended up in Lex's penthouse, drinking even more.  
  
Lex couldn't deny he had enjoyed the evening, and yet there was still strange, odd feeling inside of him. He couldn't explain it, but it was bugging him.  
  
"Hey, where are you?"  
  
Lex blinked and looked down at Chris. She was a bit tipsy and fighting with the zipper of her dress. He smiled and helped her.  
"I'm right here."  
  
"No, you're not. You're somewhere far, far away." She hiccoughed and giggled. "But, now that you can undress me, you're back; as always... – You were jealous! You didn't like me talking to Booze... Bruce."  
  
"You're a big girl, you can talk to whomever you like."  
  
"Course I can. I'd never ask you for permission," she replied, opening the buttons of his shirt. "Hey, that still works... – However, you've been jealous when you've seen us sitting all alone in that niche."  
  
"I wasn't. I was just..."  
  
"Jealous," Chris grinned and Lex turned away to take of his shirt. Maybe, she was right. Maybe, he had been jealous. After all, Chris and Bruce had been teasing each other all night long. They seemed to get along well, and it was a miracle they hadn't ended up in bed together; or on the kitchen table. Likely, they had only gotten a grip on themselves because he had been around.  
  
"He's dull, Lex," Chris suddenly said. She spoke with a slur but she seemed to know what she was talking about. It wasn't a drunk person's speak. "He's handsome, and charming. Certainly he'd be nice for one night, but he's dull. He's not using his brains. There's so much inside of him, but he'd rather play around. He's not like you. You have brains, and you use it. Wayne is like a smart woman from the 18th century; hiding the smartness. What should I do with such a person?"  
  
"I've told you, Angel, I wasn't jealous."  
  
"You were. You don't like me talking to other guys, just like I don't like you talking to other girls."  
  
Lex raised his brows and looked at her. There she was, standing with the zipper of her dress open, barefooted in front of him, saying she didn't like him talking to other girls. He would've never thought so. She always seemed to be indifferent to him talking to other women.  
  
"In fact, I hate it. I want to hurt all those girls badly, I want to act all girly on them. You know, scratching, spitting, and pulling hair... but then I tell myself you're with me; for almost seven months. Regarding you that has to be a long time..." she mumbled. "I hate them talking to you, but I don't wanna be the jealous girlfriend type, so I let them talk to you. Most of them don't even look like as though you'd consider them as a... a... Gee, what's the word? Dammit, I'm drunk."  
  
Lex saw her screwing up her face and heard her cursing like a sailor.  
  
"Bed fellow?" He helped and Chris nodded.  
  
"Anyway, if you'd cheat on me, I still know several ways to pay you back. One of it is telling my dad. Did I mention he wrote a book?"  
  
He blinked, wondering whether she was serious, or joking again. Sometimes, it was difficult to tell, but now that she was tipsy, he had no clue.  
  
"Yeah, it's called '101 ways to remove your daughter's boyfriend's head'," Chris giggled. "He wrote it when I was fifteen, having my first date. I'm sure he added a few ways since then."  
  
Lex nodded, not knowing whether he should be amused, or scared. Her father was a Marine and quite protective about his only child. It wouldn't surprise him if General Harris showed up one day in the mansion, holding a pair of dull hedge clippers. The Harris' were some special family, and from what he knew so far you could always take them by their word.  
  
"However, you're not the cheating type of guy," Chris continued, watching him earnestly.  
  
Lex had to bite his lips to prevent himself from grinning. Maybe, she was a bit more than just tipsy, but she looked downright adorbale while she was trying to control her features.  
"Flirting is okay. It's alway kinda nice when someone else but your partner is flirting with you..."  
  
"So, you enjoyed Bruce flirting with you?!"  
  
"Sure, I did. It's been nice. But it was just flirting." She shrugged and moved over to him. "I would never ever do anything to hurt you." She let go off her dress which fell down to the floor, and wrapped her arms around him. Lex shivered slightly as he felt her warm, naked body – only covered with a pair of tiny panties - pressed against his skin.  
"I really, really like you Lex Luthor. Don't you ever forget that!"  
  
He closed his eyes and buried his face in her soft hair. Desperately, he wanted to believe her, but it was so difficult. He didn't want to think of the day when she found out who he really was and would turn away from him. Maybe, he should end this relationship right now, before either of them got hurt, and yet, he couldn't.  
Feeling Chris in his arms, the love she had for him, made it impossible. He craved for it, his body craved for close contact with hers and he wasn't selfless enough to let her go.  
  
"Don't you ever forget that!" Chris said once more, looking up at him. Those eyes were the most honest eyes he had ever looked into – and they belonged to a lawyer...  
  
He smiled. "We are a bit drunk, aren't we?!"  
  
"Well, there's no we in I, but I could do with some coffee now."  
  
Lex laughed out loud and tangled his hand in her hair. "You could do with some aspirin and a good night sleep, but you won't see coffee before tomorrow morning."  
He kissed her forehead before he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her turn around, pushing her gently forward toward the bed.  
  
"I already have a daddy!"  
  
"And, he'd say the same. – I'll go and get you some aspirin," he said as she climbed into bed.  
  
"I really, really like you, Lex," she said again. "You try to believe it, don't you?!"  
  
"I don't need to try."  
  
She flashed him a sceptical look. Even now, after all the whisky they had had with Bruce, she still read him like an open book. She seemed to understand him and his wariness about commitment, but she never forced him to do anything he didn't like. All she wanted was give things a chance, give them a chance. Maybe, she even knew he would hurt her one day, but apparently she didn't seem to fear that day. Instead, she wanted them both to enjoy the time they had.  
  
He smiled. "I'll try."  
  
"'S all I wanted to hear," she mumbled with her eyes closed and smiled happily. "Do we go to the game tomorrow? I bet Bruce a Franklin that the Sharks bite the Knights in their little butts and I wanna see his face when he has to gimme my money."  
  
"Indeed, that'd be nice," Lex mumbled and turned to get her a glass of water and aspirin. By the time he came back Chris was already fast asleep, even snorring a bit.  
  
Silently, he undressed himself and quietly slid into bed, spooning up against her. As always, Chris sighed joyfully once he wrapped his arm around her and her fingers groped for his hand. Maybe, it was that childish naivety of hers that made it so difficult to let go of her, but admittedly it made it easier to believe her.  
  
"I really, really like you Chris Harris," he whispered and nuzzled her neck, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

~fin~


End file.
